


"Lest We Forget"

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark storm clouds that clung to the hills behind him seemed to mirror his somber mood as his thoughts wandered back to the brave men who would never return home. (In honor of those who have gone to war and those who have not returned. Memorial Day 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lest We Forget"

**In honor of those who have gone to war to protect our freedom.**

_"They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;_  
_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._  
_At the going down of the sun and in the morning_  
_We will remember them."_

_'Lest We Forget'*_

XXXXXXX

Standing alone in his brown suit with his fedora hat clutched in his hand, Mike Stone stood silently on the grassy shore, staring out over the grey San Fransisco bay far below. The dark storm clouds that clung to the hills behind him seemed to mirror his somber mood as his thoughts wandered back to the brave men who would never return home. Brave men he had fought beside so many years before, men who had gone to war before him and the young men who had fought beside him in World War 2 when he had served as a young non-commissioned officer in the 8th Air Force, United States Army Air Corps, and the brave men who were now fighting in Vietnam, nor could he forget the brave men he knew would fight in wars to come. Valiant men who should never be forgotten, courageous men who had paid the ultimate sacrifice for their country… for him. He had honored them earlier in the remembrance ceremony but now it was time to pay his own private respects, time for him to pause and remember the heroic young men who had given their all. Watching the sun slip slowly beneath the horizon, casting its pastel hues against the clouds, he murmured, "Lest We Forget."

XXXXXXX

*Ode to The Fallen is always recited at Anzac ceremonies in Australia to honor all our fallen in war.


End file.
